Sous un cerisier
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Eileen aime lire dans les parcs de Londres. Ce qu'elle aime encore plus? Lire le blog du Dr Watson. Et que voit-elle, un après-midi tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire? Le Dr Watson... avec Sherlock Holmes.


**Titre :** Sous un cerisier.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Johnlock [John Watson/Sherlock Holmes].  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Eileen aime lire dans les parcs de Londres. Ce qu'elle aime encore plus? Lire le blog du Dr Watson. Et que voit-elle, un après-midi tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire? Le Dr Watson... avec Sherlock Holmes.  
 **Disclaimer :** Eileen et tout autre OC possible sont à moi. Le reste appartient à Sir Doyle et à qui de droit.  
 **Personnage/s :** Eileen || Sherlock Holmes || Dr John Watson.  
 **M/A :** En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais écrit sur une série que je commence à peine (je ne suis rendu qu'au deuxième épisode de la seconde saison). Mais l'idée de cet OS n'arrête pas de me tourner dans la tête depuis une semaine, surtout depuis que j'ai trouvé l'image qui me sert de cover pour cet OS. Surtout que c'est une de mes images préférées; je suis peut-être une jeune fan, mais pour moi, c'est Johnlock assurément. Pour cette série, en tout cas : pas de ma faute si Cumberbatch et Freeman sont "comme ça" ensembles...  
Et donc... bah, j'ai visiblement craqué, vu que vous êtes sur le point de le lire.  
Comme je viens de le dire, je commence la série, et je ne serais pas du tout surprise d'apprendre que j'ai complètement botché les caractères des personnages. Mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Donc... que dire? J'espères que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sous un cerisier**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Weh weh, mein Herz ist schwer_  
 _Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her_  
 _Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr..._ [1]

Comme souvent le samedi après-midi, Eileen est installé sous un arbre d'un quelconque parc londonien, écoutant la musique contenue dans son MP3 tout en lisant un bouquin. En temps normal, elle aurait amené sa tablette et lirait assidument le blog du Dr Watson, mais il n'y a aucune notification depuis un bon bout de temps, aussi a-t-elle remplacé les enquêtes policières pour du fantastique médiéval.

Changer ses habitudes ne change pas le monde, comme on dit.

Elle repousse distraitement une longue mèche de cheveux bruns-noirs, ignorant les regards intrigués des autres visiteurs du parc, pas du tout habitués, en ces temps où les jeunes sont tout le temps sur leurs ordinateurs, en train de regarder du porno, de jouer à des jeux violents ou à dire des conneries sur Facebook, de voir une adolescente lire dehors. Mais elle s'en moque.

La normalité est ennuyante. Et ce n'est pas le genre de la famille, d'être normal.

Alors qu'elle tourne la page de son livre, désireuse de connaître enfin le secret derrière la mort de Jon Arryn, elle aperçoit, à la toute extrémité de l'allée, bordée par ailleurs de superbes cerisiers en fleurs, deux silhouettes s'approcher. L'une grande, l'autre plus petite. Elle les regarde s'avancer, puis devenir de plus en plus claires.

Et alors, elle reconnaît les deux individus.

Sherlock Holmes et le Dr Watson. Eileen se frotte les yeux, mais rien de change : c'est bien le célèbre détective consultant et son tout aussi célèbre acolyte (et drogué à l'adrénaline : Eileen ne se fait pas d'illusion, John Watson est un junkie pour ce qui est de l'adrénaline). Elle les détaille, s'étonnant de voir que le plus grand n'est pas si grand que ça. Sans doute parce que Watson est plus petit que lui; elle-même mesure seulement quatre pieds et neuf pouces[2], et elle sait donc parfaitement que mettre une petite personne à côté d'une grande fait toujours paraître celle-ci plus grande qu'en vérité.

 _Hey brother_  
 _There's an endless road to rediscover_  
 _Hey sister_  
 _Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do..._ [1]

Elle ne prête même pas attention au changement de chanson, toute concentrée à ce qu'elle voit, à l'autre bout du chemin. Comme le laisse voir les photographies dans les journaux et sur Internet, Holmes est très beau, avec sa peau laiteuse, son visage d'aristocrate, ses boucles brunes et son air froid, mais le médecin militaire n'est pas en reste, bien qu'il reste très banal.

Et en les voyant, comme ça, Eileen se surprend à trouver qu'ils font un superbe couple. Parfaitement le genre de couples qu'elle s'imagine dans ses pensées; ordinaire, simple, mais différents. À les regarder, comme ça, sans les artifices de la presse, ils lui font penser à ce couple gay, qui habite à côté de chez elle. Elle se remémore les anecdotes que le Dr Watson glisse dans son blog sur sa colocation avec le détective, et peut presque entendre les disputes qui alimente le quotidien des couples - comme qui doit acheter le lait, un sujet qui revient apparemment fréquemment à la table du 221b Baker Street.

Et elle peut même imaginer le à-côté de ces disputes; les enquêtes, les retours à la maison après l'arrestation d'un tueur en série particulièrement retors, les journées calmes où Holmes fait des expériences dans la cuisine et Watson à l'ordinateur. Les petites attentions que les conjoints se font entre eux sans l'air de rien...

À ces pensées, elle se sent rougir. Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête, d'imaginer la vie privée des gens? Elle ne tourne vraiment pas rond, sa tête. Elle reprend donc son roman et recommence sa lecture... sans pour autant résister à la tentation de surveiller ces deux personnalités publiques, qui se sont arrêtés pour discuter plus franchement. Malheureusement, elle est trop loin pour les entendre, même un peu.

Depuis quand elle se prend pour une paparazzi? Faut vraiment qu'elle cesse de faire plaisir à sa grand-mère en lisant ces foutus magazines pour adolescentes...

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, le médecin agrippe les avant-bras du plus grand, qui bascule vers l'avant... et ils s'embrassent. Eileen écarquille les yeux, plus que surprise. Elle n'arrive pas y croire; sans doute un accident.

Accident rapidement démenti par les bras de Holmes qui se glissent dans le dos de l'ex-militaire, s'accrochant au manteau de ce dernier pour renforcer l'ardeur du baiser. Même de loin, elle peut clairement voir tout ça. Elle doit rêver, c'est pas possible... Holmes et Watson, ensembles?

 _Vrei să pleci dar_  
 _Nu mă, nu mă iei_  
 _Nu mă, nu mă iei_  
 _Nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei_  
 _Chipul tău şi_  
 _Dragostea din tei_  
 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tăi..._ [1]

Dans un réflexe venu d'elle ne sait où, Eileen attrape son portable (jusqu'ici abandonné dans son sac), active l'appareil-photo intégré et (ça, c'est la partie la plus mystérieuse qui existe, dans cette série d'actions) réussit à prendre une photo parfaite de la scène. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, elle a une superbe photo représentant Holmes et Watson sous des cerisiers et en train de s'embrasser, dans son portable. Eileen n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment un tel miracle s'est produit -la photo, pas le couple.

Le détective consultant et son acolyte se séparent enfin, et une pointe de gêne envahit l'adolescente, en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de faire. Les joues roses, elle retourne vivement à son livre, cachant soigneusement son portable dans les pages de son roman, espérant que personne ne l'a vu violer d'une telle façon l'intimité d'un couple -même si, théoriquement parlant, ils sont en public.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de surveiller, du coin de l'œil, le dit couple, qui n'a pas bougé. Elle ignore combien de temps elle tente de replonger dans le monde cru des Sept Royaumes, mais au bout d'un certain long moment, ils se séparent et reprennent leur chemin, aussi naturellement que si ne s'était produit.

La gorge bizarrement nouée, Eileen attend que les deux hommes se soient suffisamment éloignés - à comprendre : complètement hors de son champ de vision - avant de reprendre son portable et de regarder encore une fois la photographie. Elle l'observe un long moment, à la fois gênée de l'avoir fait et abasourdi de découvrir ce nouveau fait sur le Dr Watson et Sherlock Holmes.

Elle en fait quoi? Elle ne peut franchement pas l'envoyer à la presse; c'est privé, ce genre de choses! Et ce n'est pas son genre : elle n'a jamais approuvé le comportement envahissant des paparazzi, et les aider dans leur invasion de l'intimité des grands noms du monde ne lui ressemble pas. La jeune fille y réfléchit un moment, détaillant le détective et son acolyte - et petit-ami, visiblement - puis soupire.

Si c'était elle qui se faisait surprendre dans une situation pareille, elle n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un la montre au public (c'est à dire ses parents, ses « amis » et autres connaissances proches ou non). Alors elle va l'effacer. Après l'avoir fait imprimé et cacher la reproduction quelque part dans ses affaires, pour que personne ne tombe dessus. Question de respect de la vie privée.

 _N'empêche_ , songe-t-elle en rangeant son portable pour recommencer une nouvelle fois sa lecture, _ils auraient pu s'embrasser sous un tilleul. Ça aurait marché avec la chanson_ [3], _au moins..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Dans l'ordre; _Wilde Rose_ , de Faun; _Hey Brother_ , de Avicii; et _Dragostea din tei_ de O-Zone.  
[2] Environ un mètre cinquante.  
[3] _Dragostea din tei_ signifie _L'amour sous un tilleul_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent, sachez que la musique prend beaucoup de place dans ma vie. Je suis incapable de ne pas écrire sans musique. Et j'écoutes très franchement de tout; rap, hip-hop, rock, Jpop, Kpop, musiques traditionnelles, créations, Wizard Rock, tout. Seule chose que je ne supportes pas; du métal. Désolé, mais c'est trop dur pour mes oreilles. Musicalement parlant, ne vous en déplaises, fan de métal.  
Du coup, si jamais vous lisez d'autres de mes textes, ne soyez pas surpris de trouver des liens vers des chansons... ou même carrément des song-fic. J'adore ça.  
Quant à la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ces trois chansons pour mon texte... _Wilde Rose_ est une de mes chansons d'amour préférées, _Hey Brother_ est la chanson que j'écoutes quand je lis des fictions sherlockiennes, et _Dragostea din tei_... je sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je l'écoute, je pense à mon ancien prof d'anglais, qui est Roumain et gay. Comprendre qui pourra.  
Bref! J'espères que ce petit texte tout à fait amateur vous a plu, laissez-moi un p'tit com si c'est pas le cas (et même si c'est pas le cas) et à la prochaine!  
 **P-S :** Si vous aimez le cover, sachez que celui qui l'a dessiné est sweetlittlekitty, sur Deviantart. Il y a toute une série de dessins Johnlock a coupé le souffle et du même style. La moitié de mes fichiers images johnlock sont de lui (sourire gêné, puis départ en crabe).


End file.
